criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhythm of the Soul
Rhythm of the Soul is the eightieth case of Criminal Case and the fifth case of Belcoast. It takes place in Sapphire Shores, appearing as the fifth case of the district. Plot The next night following the Mind-Meister's announcement, the team made their way to the upcoming Hawaiian-themed beach party to find out where their potential attack could be. Solomon and the player went ahead to scout things out, but upon arrival they found the body of bartender Shane Elliot, with glass shards coming out of his head. Autopsy from Van revealed the glass shards had come from a glass pitcher, which pierced through his skull and punctured his brain. The team began investigating and suspected aristocrat Colin Douglas, DJ Trickshot and local fire artist Julio Lozano. Later on the team got word someone was trying to escape the crime scene. They quickly headed over to the beach and found Mélodie Catteau, a Belgian tourist, who was trying to leave so she could continue her sightseeing. After stopping her, the team continued investigating and suspected waitress Tiffany English. Along the way they discovered the victim banned Julio from his bar following an incident with the later's work. On top of that, Trickshot tried bribing the victim after he discovered his real name, something Trickshot had been desperately trying to hide for some reason. While recapping, Rolf approached the team acting weird, and suddenly pulled his gun on them. They were able to hold him back, but they suddenly heard strange noises coming from the direction of the beach. The team panicked thinking the Mind-Meister struck again, and their fears were realized when they arrived. After settling everything down, they discovered Tiffany was the one who aired that song, unaware of the Mind-Meister attacks that had been happening. Once that was all settled they continued investigating, learning the victim got into an argument with Colin over drink selections for the later's upcoming party, and he also tried to hit on Mélodie despite her telling him she was engaged to someone else. Eventually the team discovered Shane's killer to be Tiffany. She insisted her innocence, saying she didn't even remember what had happened around the time of the murder, leading the team to suspect what had actually happened. When Tiffany confirmed she heard some strange music a few hours ago, the team suspected the murder came as a result of the Mind-Meister's hypnotizing tunes. Knowing that, she was sent to Judge Davenport, who decided prison wouldn't be the best place for her and sentenced her to undergo a rehabilitation program to ensure she wouldn't be a danger to society again. Following Tiffany's trial, the team knew they needed to stop the Mind-Meister immediately, and to do so they needed to find where the biggest event in the district was being held. After looking around, they eventually discovered a party to be held at Colin's mansion, remembering what he requested of them when he first met them. They asked him for invites to the party as they were worried the Mind-Meister would strike there, but Colin refused as he didn't want police at his party. But fortunately Rolf was able to sweet talk Colin and he agreed to let them come. Meanwhile, Trickshot came forward and needed the team's help as he was afraid his name was leaked. Ella agreed to help, and eventually they ended up finding an early flyer with his real name, Frank Moon. When asked why he kept it a secret, he said there were some clout regarding his family and he wanted to distance himself from the family name as people didn't trust any of them for some unknown reason. Ella understood given what her family did back in Warrenville and handed him the flyer. Eventually they got word from Rolf over the phone that the party was about to begin and he took the precaution of taking down all radios. But then all of a sudden the Mind-Meister's tunes started playing from the mansion, and Rolf cut out. This meant the pirate DJ physically appeared at the actual party, and they knew this was their only chance to catch them. So the team gathered all their resources and headed over to Colin's mansion to finally catch the Mind-Meister. Summary Victim *'Shane Elliot' (Found with glass shards embedded in him) Murder Weapon *'Glass Pitcher' Killer *'Tiffany English' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks cocktails *This suspect knows clockworks Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks cocktails *This suspect knows clockworks *This suspect bites their nails Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks cocktails *This suspect knows clockworks *This suspect bites their nails Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a flower necklace Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks cocktails *This suspect knows clockworks *This suspect bites their nails Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a flower necklace Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks cocktails *This suspect knows clockworks *This suspect bites their nails Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a flower necklace Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks cocktails *The killer knows clockworks *The killer bites their nails *The killer's blood type is B+ *The killer wears a flower necklace Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Luau Party Entrance (Clues: Victim's Body, Gift Bags, Ring) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cocktails) *Examine Gift Bags (Results: Watch) *Analyze Bloody Watch (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows clockworks) *Examine Ring (Results: Douglas Name; New Suspect: Colin Douglas) *Ask Colin about his presence at the party *Investigate Victim's Bar (Clues: Faded Paper, Broken CD) *Examine Broken CD (Results: Demo; New Suspect: Trickshot) *Talk to Trickshot about giving the victim his music *Examine Faded Paper (Results: Portrait; New Suspect: Julio Lozano) *See if Julio knows anything about the murder *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Ask Mélodie why she was trying to leave the crime scene (Profile Updated: Mélodie drinks cocktails) *Investigate Shoreline (Clues: Pile of Seaweed, Nametag) *Examine Nametag (Results: Waitress Name; New Suspect: Tiffany English) *Interrogate Tiffany on her boss' murder (Profile Updated: Tiffany drinks cocktails and knows clockworks) *Examine Pile of Seaweed (Results: Keys) *Analyze Keys (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer bites their nails) *Investigate Drink Rack (Clues: Locked Chest, Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Restraining Order) *Confront Julio on the victim's restraining order (Profile Updated: Julio knows clockworks and bites his nails) *Examine Locked Chest (Results: Check) *Analyze Check (6:00:00) *Talk to Trickshot about bribing the victim (Profile Updated: Trickshot drinks cocktails and knows clockworks and bites his nails) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Confront Tiffany on her airing the Mind-Meister's music (Profile Updated: Tiffany bites her nails) *Investigate Towel Spread (Clues: Bottle of Wine, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Results: Letter) *Analyze Letter (5:00:00) *Ask Mélodie about the victim's love letter (Profile Updated: Mélodie knows clockworks and bites her nails) *Examine Bottle of Wine (Results: Defaced Label) *Confront Colin on his argument with Shane (Profile Updated: Colin drinks cocktails and knows clockworks; Julio drinks cocktails) *Investigate Wooden Tikis (Clues: Glass Shards, Trash Bin) *Examine Glass Shards (Results: Glass Pitcher) *Analyze Bloody Glass Pitcher (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is B+) *Examine Trash Bin (Results: Mini Umbrella) *Analyze Mini Umbrella (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a flower necklace) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Sound of Music (5/6)! The Sound of Music (5/6) *See what Trickshot needs help with (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Rack of Drinks (Clues: Faded Flyer) *Examine Faded Flyer (Results: DJ Advertisement) *Analyze DJ Advertisement (9:00:00) *Confront Trickshot on why he hid his name (Rewards: Gold Record Chain) *Investigate Luau Party Entrance (Clues: Ice Chest) *Examine Ice Chest (Results: Coin) *Analyze Cryptic Coin (6:00:00) *Ask Colin about invites to his upcoming mansion party (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Answer Rolf's phone call (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) *Move on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Belcoast Cases Category:Sapphire Shores Cases (Belcoast)